Magic
by Lucy Westerna
Summary: Masaya breaks Ichigo's heart and the son of the kingdom's sorcerer's son is touched by her tears and falls in love with her.2 new chapters! My story is finally complete! EXCELLENTE!
1. Chapter 1

Beauty With a Broken Heart

Ichigo sat on the balcony counting the stars as she used to with Masaya. Oh, Masaya. She had recently seen him in the park with another girl, kissing her, so she had left him, and now she sat crying to herself. He had been engaged to her for 2 months. He had sworn he loved her. She thought of all the good times she had with Aoyama, what fun she had with him, walks in the park, picnics by the beach on the stones. She suddenly felt an arm on her shoulder, and when she turned around, no one was there. She felt a pinch on her hand, and she looked down. There was a hand on her's, a hand that must have belonged to a young man, with long fingers and sharp fingernails, and the hand had a big sapphire ring on the middle finger. But the hand had no body. Thinking she was going entirely insane, she left the balcony to go to sleep. When she wasn't looking, a single drop of blood escaped her finger where the hand had pinched her.

The young man had seen girls crying constantly, but none of which were as beautiful as the girl he had seen that night. The girl's long ruby red hair had flowed in the moonlight like a river on a windy day. The girl was of lowest rank in society, a mere peasant, but her beauty captured his heart and he was determined to visit her the next night. When he returned to the castle, his father said "Kishu, you're not supposed to let them see you! The reason you're kept at the palace at night is so the townspeople don't know that the wizard has had a child! When news breaks out the men will all want to marry their daughter's off because we are of 2nd rank and society and the ones who have the 2nd most amount of money in the kingdom!" "But father, I'm going to have to find a wife someday, and if she does not know what I look like or what kind of person I am she will be unhappy at the wedding and in the marriage! And besides, I would not like to see such a girl–no, such a_ beauty_ with a broken heart. I believe I have fallen in love with that girl. I wanted to show her my hand so that when she saw the ring she would recognize me." And with that, the conversation ended. He had also left his mark on the girl's finger–the same pattern as the one on his ring–a cresent with 2 dots on each side.


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty With a Broken Heart

Chapter 2

Ichigo woke up, and to her surprise, Masaya was sitting by her bed with a bouquet

of flowers. He cleared his throat and said " Umm, Ichigo, I'm sorry about the other day, about the whole scene in the park with Clara, I took it a bit out of hand. I would like to ask you for forgiveness. I apologize." "Masaya Aoyama, that behavior was unexcusable. I do not wish to forgive you, and I do not want to see your face in my house again, am I understood?"

Masaya's face suddenly turned red with rage. "Ichigo, I have begged for forgiveness, I've brought you flowers, I swore my love to you, what more do I have to do?" Then he grabbed her by the collar, and pinned her to the wall with his hands. "I want you, and that means I will have you, and I can do whatever I want with you. We are engaged, and if you throw the wedding off, I will torture you until you finally agree to be my wife. Is that understood?" Ichigo was terrified, but she would not let this bastard know it. "You can torture me all my life, I will never agree to be your wife." With this, Masaya pinned his body against hers and kept a firm grip on her shoulders. Between gritted teeth he said, "Fine. You want torture? I'll let you have it." He grabbed her head, and held it steady so she wouldn't be able to move it, then he pressed his lips ever-so firmly against her's. She tried to kick him and punch him, but Masaya was incredibly strong. He wouldn't budge. When he moved his hands after about 3 minutes of kissing to proceed to rape her, she kicked him in the groin just in time to run straight to the balcony and jumped from it. She waited to escape her fate, but did not meet it. She had been caught by something–no,no, some_one _had caught her, and was safely lowering her to the ground.

"Glad I could be of assistance." said a voice. "Thank youuu..." Ishigo said not knowing where to direct her voice to. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry miss Momomiya, I must still be invisible" said the voice. "Well, if you're invisible I can't see you, and I would like to see my savior very much..." "Certainly," said the voice and in an instant the most handsome man Ichigo had ever seen appeared in front of her very eyes. He was a young man, around the age of 19 or 20, and he was tall with spiky dark green hair and golden eyes. He had two sharp pointy canine teeth that made Ichigo think of a vampire. He was wearing a long black cape and boots that went up to his knee and brown trousers and a white shirt. He also had beads around his neck and when Ichigo looked at his hand she saw he had a blue sapphire ring–just like the one that was on the hand that had sat on top of her's the night before. "Are you...?" "The man that came to you last night? Yes, it is me my dear, I'm sorry to have startled you. My name is Kishu." "Oh, well my name is"

"Ichigo, I know. I have admired you from a distance many months now, you have very pretty eyes." He was about to tell her that he thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, but he was cut off because Masaya came running after Ichigo and she screamed. "Run!" said Kishu and he grabbed her hand and they took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Magic

Chapter 3

Ichigo and Kishu ran down alleyways and on the roads, and they stopped when they thought they had lost Masaya. Ichigo had never been in this part of the town before. "Kishu, I hope you know where we are..." "Yes, I've gone through this part of town many times. Why do you ask?" "Oh, just as to not get us lost because Masaya has followed us and he's almost here." "Run." They ran as fast as they could but Ichigo lost Kishu's grip. "Kishu!" she yelled she lost sight of him through the busy market. Where was she? How was she going to get back home? Suddenly she felt an arm on her shoulder. "Oh Kishu, thank god you're..." but it wasn't Kishu. It was Masaya. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and Ichigo tried one more time– "KISHU!" and almost as though the angels had answered her prayers, Kishu stood right in front of Masaya with his hand on his hip. The ring's symbol had changed though. It was a circle with 2 dots on each side and 2 dots on the bottom of it. "Where do you think you're going with that girl? She belongs to me." Ichigo was startled.They had just met! "I'll fight you for her." Said Aoyama. "En-garde!" Kishu chuckled at this approach. He took Ichigo off Masaya's shoulder and took her hand. "We'll be leaving now" he said, "Ta ta my friend." and they ran until they reached a little hut at the end of the forest.

"Kishu, back there, when you said I was your's, when did you decide that?" was the first thing she said after they stepped in the house. "Oh, well...baby, I thought you'd be okay with that." he said putting an arm around her shoulder and leaning in for a kiss. Ichigo frustrated pulled away and said "Why does everyone want ME? I'm just a peasant girl! And why do they think the only way to approach me is by something like 'oh, hello darling' or by rape?" at that moment the REAL Kish came through the door. When he saw Ichigo he ran to her and embraced her. "I'm so sorry Ichigo! I tried to run back to you but..." That was when he saw Tart. Ughh. His dirty perverted identical twin brother. Ichigo had stared in amazement when Kishu had opened the door. So it hadn't been Kishu who had tried to lure her into a love trap, it was–well, she didn't know who it was yet. "Tart, what were you doing to her? She looks as though she's been petrified." Indded she was petrified. There were 2 of them. One was a pervert, and the other was her savior and a gentleman. How would she tell them apart except for their rings? One might try to fake the other by wearing his ring. What was a poor maiden to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Magic

Chappie 4!!

LucyWesterna:Hello everybody! Ready for some bloodshedding? (yum yum) hehe phsyke!!!!!

Kishu:Yay! Is Masaya killed?

LucyW:maybe...probably...

Masaya:WHY? WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?!

LucyW:because you're a moron. anyway, i know nobody hates these commentaries, so on with the story!

Magic! Chapter 4!

"Ichigo, lets go somewhere else away from my brother." said Kishu. Ichigo willingly agreed, not wanting to stay a moment longer with this nasty man. They walked perhaps 1 mile until they reached a beautiful sunflower field. "Oh Kishu, how beautiful!" squeaked a delighted Ichigo. "My mother used to take me down here before she...was..." "Oh how horrible! What..." but Ichigo blushed. "oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't want to..." "It's fine. I don't mind much. It brings back bad memories, but I don't mind. She was executed when she had an affair with my brother's girlfriend." Ichigo was startled. She didn't know if she was executed because she was a lesbian or because she had an affair while she was married. "Oh, i'm so sorry. Er...do you have a father?" "Aye, but he lives in the castle. I'm not really supposed to tell ye this, but, he's the castle magician." "Really?" said Ichigo "Aye. He's tried to keep me a secret for a while, and that's why ye couldn't see me when I visited you on yer balcony. I have to touch my ring, it makes me invisible, but not for long. I could take you down to the palace sometime, I think you'd like it. The prince is very kind, he's due to marry princess Minto, but he doesn't like her very much, she's just a royal snob. Rumor says he's in love with the princess of Denmark, Princess Lettuce. She's very nice, I've met her.Very shy though." "Yes...I think I'd like that very much." said Ichigo, and Kishu put his arm around her shoulder and leaned in for a brief kiss.

"How can that girl like that stupid boy more than me? I've got so much more! I'm handsome, talented, and I'm a great kisser! How can he compare to that? He's a mess! He and his ear gauge, 4 peircings on each ear, messy hair and that stupid ring he always has on his finger!" Masaya was going absolutely insane now. That girl had agreed to be his wife, then disagreed, and she feared him now. _Good! _he thought to himself, _she should! I will make the KING force her to be my wife, and then maybe what will she do about it? NOTHING! If she tries to she will be killed! Hahahaha. Prepare to be destroyed Kishu! You took my bride away from me, I will take your life! _

He took out his sword, and went in search of Kishu...

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Kishu pulled away and looked at his finger. "Ouch!" "What happened?" "The ring pinched me, that means danger is near. OW! It's getting closer!" "What's happening Kishu?" Then Kishu grabbed her hand and pulled her through the sunflower field. "It's Masaya, and somehow, he's closer than before! AARGH!" "Kishu, are you alright?" "Just keep running! Wait,we need to go back, I think he came this way! turn around!" but when they turned around Masaya was already there, right in front of them, sword in hand. He took Ichigo, and pushed her aside, and Kishu yelled "Run Ichigo, I can take care of this!" Ichigo was about to protest, but seeing Kishu's glare, she started to run. But Masaya was prepared. In her path was a HUGE man with a fat stomach and big muscles. This was definetely not a man to mess with. She started to back away, but the man grabbed her arms and stood with her struggling the whole time. Kishu was stricken with the sword 8 times, but he managed to fly up, and he swooped down for Ichigo and grabbed her and took her away to the house where Tart sat in the chair he had been sitting in when they left. "Oh, so you decided to come back for me, eh?" "Be quiet Tart, Kishu's hurt. Come on Kishu, lets go to your bedroom and we'll fix you up." "Wow, Kishu, you must be getting really good at attracting women, what kind of sweet talk have you been giving her?" "Tart, shut yer yap, it's not like that."

They went to the bedroom, Tart obviously followed, and Ichigo commanded Kishu to take off his shirt. Tart as always had to make a nasty remark. "Ohh, you're a dominating girl! I like that in a woman!" "Tart, go away. I'm trying to help Kishu, but if you're going to keep making nasty reamarks then I can't. Do me a favor, get me a wet washcloth please." Tart left to get the washcloth and Ichigo was left alone with Kishu. "Please ignore my brother, he's been like that since his girlfriend left him."

"It's alright, I'm getting used to it." "He's actually not my identical twin ye know, he disguised himself as me because he heard about you." Ichigo had hoped this was true. "TART! HURRY WITH THAT WASHCLOTH!" Said Ichigo. "Ichigo..." "Yes Kish?" "Do you think...when I...when i get better...will you...sleep with me?" "Oh Kishu, I...I don't know...there's no other person I would rather do that with except you, but the thing is...oh well, I guess there is no reason..." "So yes?" "Yes. As long as Tart is out of the house." "Thank you." Then he leaned in for a kiss before Tart came in with the washcloth. "I knew you two had something going on."

SO WHADDAYA THINK? HUH HUH HUH??? hehehe I love Tart, He doesn't look like Kishu in the whole story and if you're thinking "why did Pudding mess with their mom?" THEN U R **_WRONG_**!!!!!! Pudding did not mess with the lovely gentleman's mother it was actually some random character I created. Pudding n' company will be joining us soon, so please keep reading. Please if there are any reviews 4 this story please NO FLAMES! I hate them and please don't pick on me, I had a rough day of iceballs and slipping on ice and i hurt my bum real bad. PLUS this is my very first fanfiction so I will murder u if you give me flames. TTFN! Lucy Westerna


	5. Chapter 5

Magic

Chapter 5

Thank u everyone 4 ur great reviews. They were all so nice and i actually didnt get ne flames!

Kishu:I cant hold it in much longer, why do i have to be such a gentleman?

LucyW:cuz I SAID SO!!!

Ichigo:OMG kishu, ur actually hot in this story, when did u get a hot haircut?and i love the ear gauge and peircings...

Kishu: what did u do 2 her...

LucyW: Nothing! why do u ask?

Kishu:WHY? BECAUSE SUDDENLY SHE'S ALL GAGA OVER ME!

Lucy:well I guess that's what u get when u get a smokin hot haircut and u go bad-boy!

Kishu:...thanks...I guess...XD

I want to give a shout out to my bestest estest estest friend Hikari Aiko for signing me up on fanfiction. I LUV U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THNX SOOO MUCH!

Magic chapter 5

"Tart, how long have you been listening?" "a while..." "I'm going to kill you." said Kishu. Tart handed the washcloth over to Ichigo and she snatched it from him. She laid it on Kishu's forehead and Tart went back to the kitchen. She unrolled the bandage and wrapped it around Kishu's bleeding arm. She looked up and he smiled at her. "I thought you were a magician, doesn't that mean you can heal yourself?" asked Ichigo. "Yes, I could, but _I_ didn't ask you to help me, but I like the feel of your hands on my arm and chest, it feels very nice." "I'll be right back, I need to wet your washcloth." "Oh baby, already getting lucky with my brother?" said a familiar voice, and Ichigo was about to say be quiet Tart, when she saw that the young man standing in front of her was not Tart, or at least not how he looked before. Before her was standing a young man around the age of 17 or 18 years. He had long brown messy hair and he looked like he hadn't shaven in several days. He was wearing a brown vest and boots and of course, shirt and trousers.

"Tart it's not like that." said Kishu. So it was Tart! _Good!_ thought Ichigo, _That way I won't get them mixed up. _"Wow Tart, you really look different..." "You like it? I know you do..." "Oui, Oui..." said Ichigo.

_Meanwhile at the castle_

Princess Lettuce was paying a visit to the king. He had two sons, Ryou and Keiichirou. Keiichirou was to whom she was betrothed, but Ryou was the one she loved. He was betrothed to Princess Minto but he did not love her. Minto did not love him either. She was in love with Pai, the stable boy, and she dreaded the thought of marrying the man she did not love. Ryou was in love with Lettuce. Keiichirou was in love with Zakuro the servant girl. She worked so hard every day that she had sweat droplets on her forehead but even when she was working he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. So kind too! She would always give food to the little children who came to the door every now-and-then, even if she wasn't supposed to. She was remarkable and he loved her. Lettuce stepped out of the carriage and when Ryou saw her through the window of his bedroom he immediately ran down the stairs to greet her.

_Flashback_

" Princess Lettuce Meichshtenburg of Denmark" said the announcer. She walked along the velvet carpet as Ryou watched her in admiration. Then she tripped. Ryou ran to her side to help her up. When their eyes met, it was love at first sight.

_End Flashback_

Minto's P.O.V.

Pai was...definetely not the handsomest in the land, and when I first saw him, I thought not much of him, I refferred to him as "the stable boy". But a night on horseback changed that. I had been staying at the palace several months, and I was dreading the day I was to become the queen. I hated leisurely life. Aye, it was grand, wonderful actually, but the thing was, I didn't feel comfortable. I didn't like the idea of having to rule a country some day. I stayed with the servants as much as possible, and I ran around the palace when I was younger, I had so much fun being silly, and all the servants liked me, and I liked all of them, especially Bessie. Bessie had been my favorite. She was my best friend. I stayed with her all my life until the day came that I was supposed to come live at the palace. I missed Bessie so much, and I befriended some of the servants at the palace, but

there was never as good a friend as Bessie. One night I was sitting with the servants talking about life in the palace and how I was getting along when I saw the stable boy sitting outside, looking at the stars. I had no really close friends who were male at the palace, so I decided I could befriend him. I walked out of the kitchen out to where he was sitting. "Hello," I said, "May I ask what you are doing?" "Countin' the stars." he said, "Why are you talking to me?" "You looked lonely...and I was tired of talking about my wedding day. Why, do you not want me to talk to you?" "No...no...I was just wondering...you never talked to me before...why suddenly all this?" "I already told you."

I said in a teasing tone. "May I take a ride?" I asked, "I don't know why not..." he replied. We walked to the stable and I skipped over to my favorite horse, Esmeralda and stroked her. "Ah, Esmeralda, my favorite horse. She's such a good horse, very old, but very wise." Said Pai. "She's your favorite too?" I asked and he nodded. "Do you want to take her for a ride?" I nodded eagerly, and we took her out of her stall and set her up for me to ride.

Next chapter coming soon, when Masaya gets killed!! Maybe...no, I think I'll torture him a bit more, and then I will kill him. Maybe a very slow, painful death. Something like a vampire or snakebite or something that makes him cough up blood and ooze pus out of his eyes. MWAHAHAHAHA! I hate Masaya, and if you like him I suggest you don't read the next chapter. R&R! NO FLAMES! I HATE THEM AND THEY BURN. This is only my first fanfic, and I take suggestions on how to change my story but no critisism. I HATE IT! I love you all, and until next time, this is Lucy Westerna, have a wonderful day. XD


	6. Chapter 6

MAGIC

Chapter 6

OMG! you've got to watch this thing on youtube it's called "Muffins" Muffins two is probably funnier but they are the funniest videos I've ever seen! sorry for that random comment I just can't get over it, I think I'm high...on SUGAR! hehe phsyke, not possible lol cocaine maybe! hehehe just kidding. On with the story!

Back to Ichigo and Kish...

"Kishu, that was incredible" said Ichigo "Aye..." "Look at the sunset!" They had recently been flying over the rooftops of the town and had now stopped for a rest in the sunflower field. (It was Ichigo's favorite new place) They watched the sunset for an hour or two, and they soon fell asleep, Ichigo's head on Kishu's lap. They spent the night in the forest. Ichigo woke up at midnight. She had heard a rustling sound. Then, a bloodcurdling scream. Ichigo tried to wake up Kishu, but he wouldn't wake up. She panicked, and then decided to go to where she had heard the scream. She didn't want to, but she decided that if she was to be awake the rest of the night it was definetely worth it. She ran until she saw a figure leaning over something. The figure had golden eyes. "What..do...you...want...you...bloodsucker?" "You just said it my friend," said the figure in a hushed voice. "you said I was a bloodsucking monster, therefore, I think you know exactly what I want." Ichigo stared in horror as the monster lowered its head to drain the blood from the other being. Ichigo felt her horror swell. She stared a few more moments and saw the figure on the ground, crying out in pain as the vampire's poison spread troughout its body––Masaya. Then the monster saw her. "Aah, the full moon has not brought only the boy…" Ichigo could not recognize the face. It was so sickly, she tried to run away, but after her first step was taken, her feet were stuck to the ground. "Who are you and why do you come out this night to haunt me? I've not done anything wrong in my entire life, why should I die now, dear lord please help me, save me from the satan's slave!" the vampire only laughed at this comment. "Oh, satan, spare this girl's life, listen to her, ha ha ha." The vampire inched closer to the girl. Then, he sunk his teeth into her flesh. She started to feel drowsy and then she felt a burning feeling in her chest and arms.

She let out a bloodcurdling scream. The pain spread throughout her entire body. She saw the vampire look up at her and smile through the bite. "You're scrumptious." he said also through the bite. Then when she thought she was going to faint, the last words she heard were, "Let...her...go." Then everything went black. Pitch black.

_While Ichigo was unconsious..._

"Unhand her Deep Blue!" screamed a furious Kishu. "Is there any reason I should?" "Is there any reason you shouldn't aside from the fact that you think she's delicious?" "It's a full moon Kishu, how did you control yourself, you know her blood is sweeter than any other in the land. She was with you the entire evening and you managed to stay away. Why don't you try it? It's scrumptious. You'll love it." "NO Deep Blue! I love her, and she loves me! I don't want to hurt her! Just because I'll live forever doesn't mean she has to! The death of the village lies in your hands and that menace Masaya!" "Oh come on, just a wee little taste! It's the best thing I've had since the time I ate the last of the fairies!" He didn't wait for an answer. He sank his teeth into Ichigo's flesh again as he drained what was left of her blood.

_Not when Ichigo was unconsious_

Ichigo awoke in a dark room. Kishu was in a rocking chair by her bed, asleep. She walked to the door and when she walked out she was in a hallway. On one end of the hallway was a mirror. On the other end was a flight of stairs. She did not know where she was, so she walked back into her bedroom and she woke up Kishu. "Kishu...Kishu! Wake up!" "Ichigo, you're finally awake!" "How long has it been," she asked, "6 days love, but no need to worry, you've been fully restored to yourself again." "Kishu, who was that monster? That was...Deep Blue. He's my older...my older brother." "So that means you're a vampire too?" asked Ichigo, wide eyed, "I might as well give you the truth. Don't be scared, I won't hurt you, he's the one who can't control himself. I stayed with you all night, and the full moon is when we are most active, and I drank not one sip of your blood. Except for when I had to save you..." "Why did you save me from becoming a vampire?" "Pardon?" "Why did you save me from becoming a vampire? I could have lived forever with you." "That is exactly why I saved you. You do not want to live forever, trust me Ichigo. This is coming from a person who has lived for 123 years. I died when I was 21. You would soon have grown tired of it, and you would wish to die, and you wouldn't be able to." "Kishu, I love you so much. I don't want to die and grow old." "It's alright, I will always be here for you Ichigo. I love you too." "Kishu, when you are a...a vampire, Is it possible for you to become a human?" "I don't believe so, unless there is a spell somewhere that can reverse it, but I doubt there is. Go back to sleep. You need the rest." "I've been asleep for 6 days Kishu, I think I've slept enough." "Very Well then, change and we'll take you down for breakfast."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like it? I know, I didn't hurt Masaya enough! How about we'll say he was killed by the vampire, and he coughed up blood for 80 days and then squirted some shampoo in his eyes while taking a shower and suffered a severe eye pain for 7 more days and ate some poisoned catfish and then died a very slow irritating painful merciless death. How bout that? hehehe buh bye Masaya!

_At the funeral_

today we celebrate the death of a moron. Yippee!!!!!! he's finally dead!!! do the electric slide everyone!!!!!!! hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe I'm a menace!


	7. Chapter 7

Magic

chapter 7!

Yay! Masaya is dead! Ding dong the bitch is dead, the wicked bitch is dead!!!! hehehe I'm a menace.

Kishu:why didn't we have a party last night then?

Me:FERMEZ LA BOUCHE! Tonight we will part ourselves purple. _Ding dong the bitch is dead the wicked bitch is dead!_

Ichigo:I will do the disclaimer.

Minto: NO, I want to do the disclaimer!

Ichigo: BRAT!

Minto:Nuh uh..

Ichigo:are too

Minto:am not

Ichigo:are too

Minto:AM NOT! LUCY DOESN'T OWN TMM! I WOULD MAKE HER KILL ICHIGO IF SHE DID!

Ichigo:... :o Lucy please stop singing that song

Lucy: _the bitch is dead the wicked bitch is_–oh, sorry. STORYTIME, CHILDREN!

MAGIC!!!

CHAPTER 7!!!!!

Ichigo only realized when she stepped into the hallway again that this was a fancy place. There was only one like this in the entire village. The _palace_. She was in the palace! "Oh my, this must be the servants quarters" she thought aloud when she went down the flight of stairs to the attic. Kishu took her hand and led her to the balcony. "I think we have the best view in the entire palace." There before Ichigo's eyes was the entire kingdom, mountains and the forest and the river. Ichigo directed her eyes back to the forest. It reminded her of the night before. "Kishu, how did you become a vampire?"

He sighed, and then said "It was 123 years ago. I was sick with the small pox, and was going to die anyway. The doctors called for my father, who happened to be the first vampire, to help me. My birth mother, Angelina was dying also, and she begged him to help me, and let her die. The vampire, who is actually not my birth father, was in love with my mother, and wanted to let her live, but she begged him to kill her, and help me.

He drained my blood, and let the poison of the vampire's kiss (as they call it) spread throughout my entire body. That is why I am now a vampire." "Kishu, do you like being a vampire?" "It has its benefits...why do you ask?" "Turn me into one, please Kishu, I want to live forever with you and never leave your side!" "Ichigo, we've been over this before..." "I don't care. I'm ready for the pain, and I'm ready to suffer slowly. As long as I can be with you for the rest of my life. I love you Kishu." "It takes seven days until you are a complete vampire. That means seven days of terrible pain. I won't do it Ichigo." "Is there any way I can reverse your spell then?" then there were several moments of silence. "There may be. There may be." Then he kissed her hand and left.

Ichigo jumped out of the balcony and landed on her feet. Then she ran to the forest. She stepped into Tart's hut. "Tart? Tart, are you here? Hello?" Then someone came from behind and grabbed her by the waist. "Looking for me?" Ichigo pulled away from him.

"y..yes. Do you know the village witch?" "Yes, what do you want from him?" "_Him?_ I thought the village witch was a woman. Where can I find him?" "Over by the river in the tree house, but what do you want from him?" "I want to help Kishu." "Fine, but do me a favor first please, can you tell the girl...Pudding that Tart wants to see her?" "Pudding? My sister?!" "Blonde hair brown eyes?" "That's my sister! What do you want _her_ for?"

"I think I like her." "Ummm...alright, I'll tell her..." "Thank you Ichigo." He gave her a hug and then she left to see the witch man of the village. "Oh, Tart, are you a vampire?"

"No, I'm a shapeshifter." "Ohhhhh, alright..."

Pai's P.O.V.

Minto was a pretty girl. At first I thought she was a bit of a snob. She turned out to be the nicest girl I had ever met. After our night on horseback, we did many things together. I knew she was betrothed to his highness, the prince, so I sometimes told her to go do something with the prince, but she would insist on walking and talking with me. Then i became a daily thing. When the prince was having his latin lessons, she and I would take a walk in the gardens. One day, she said she loved me. That was the day I think I broke her heart. "Pai, did you hear me?" She said when I said nothing ion return. "Yes, Minto, I heard you. I am not allowed to say the way I feel for you, or I would be executed." She must have taken it the wrong way because her eyes teared up and she ran back to the castle. I started to run after her, but I decided I should give her some time alone. The next day I went to her room and knocked. She opened the door and said, "What do you want?"

"Minto, we need to talk." "About what?" "Just–come outside to the stable with me." "I need to get dressed. Meet me down there." I waited and she came to the stable. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?" "Minto, you must promise me you won't tell anybody I said this. For my sake, and yours. Do you solemnly swear you won't tell a soul?" "I swear." "I love you. I didn't tell you before because there were too many people around, and if they heard, the king would have my head and your's." She suddenly embraced me like a child with a puppy on christmas eve. "I'm so glad Pai! You have no idea how much I cried after you didn't say anything when I told you I loved you!" "I do Minto, I do. I love you with all my heart. I love you with my soul and I wish we could be married, and possibly have children, and have a long life together. Only..." "Only I'm engaged to Prince Ryou Shirogane. Pai, let's run away together! I don't want to marry the man I don't love, I don't want to marry a man who does not love me back!" "You and I would be killed! I can't stand the thought of you dying." "We will run away to a far off land where the kingdom's laws do not apply to us! We will run to...we will run away to Hungary." "I think Greece sounds better. Close to the Medditeranean." "Alright, then Greece it is." "Minto, since we are to run away together anyway, would you...will you marry me?" "I do of course! After this conversation I'm bewildered by the fact that you decided to ask!" "Then tomorrow in the monastery we will secretly wed." "Yes." and we parted at that.

Lettuce's P.O.V.

"Lettuce, I love you." "I love you too Ryou, but we are both engaged! What would your father say if he had heard that?" Ryou suddenly started talking in a gruff voice, he was teasing me. "YOUNG MAN! YOU KNOW YOUR WEDDING IS IN 3 DAYS AND YOU ARE SUDDENLY TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM IT! YOU WILL BE LOCKED IN THE DUNGEON AND YOUR MOTHER WILL GIVE YOU A SPANKING!" I giggled at that, and he grinned at me. What an angelic face he had, so clean and glowing, his hair was of the most beauiful golden color. "We can manage." "But what about Keiichirou?" "Oh he'll be alright, he's in love with the servant girl, Zakuro." "and Princess Minto?" "She's running away to marry the stableboy tomorrow and they are planning on running away to Greece." "who told you that?" "I'm a proffesional eavesdropper." Then I had an idea. "We could run away with them!" "Or, when they run away, I'll have no one to marry, and I can ask for your hand in marriage!"

"Ryou, you're brilliant!" I could see him blushing when he said "aren't I?" He gave me a kiss, and then he went off to his Latin lesson while I went to prepare for my wedding to Keiichirou, but I was happy, because I knew that it would not be a marriage to Keiichirou, but Ryou.

_Back to Ichigo_

Ichigo called up to the treehouse. She thought it was a bit odd to live in the middle of the forest above a river, but she had seen very many odd things in the past few days, so she didn't pay as much attention to it. "Who dere?" said a voice. The voice sounded Middle Eastern. "I say, who dere? Who come disturb me in my sleep?" Ichigo called back up. "I'm sorry sir, I need your help! A certain friend of mine is..." "Wait, I see you come. In my sleep. I let down ladder for you." He did so, and Ichigo climbed up. A man opened the door. He looked very young to be a witch man. He was almost naked except for a cloth that hung in front of him and a strange headdress. "Ahh, yes, you same girl who come in my dream. Your friend is vampire. I am right?" "Uhh, yes, he is. I want to–"

"Make him not be vampire. I am correct?" "Yes sir, that is what I have come here for. Do you know how?" "I do. My great great great great grandpapa tell me many time. If man vampire want you, give blood willingly. If it woman, bite her. When you give blood to man vampire, it breaks curse. Vampires under curse of love. I not understand how biting vampire of same sex breaks curse dough. But dat is how it vorks. Ohh, you must take this handkerchief and wrap it around wrist. Otherwise, curse not break and you die." "Thank you very much..." "Me name Kinoko." "Thank you Kinoko. You have no idea how much this means to me." He nodded and whe she left, he said "I know exactly how you feel."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW! my longest chapter yet! WOWIE WOWIE WOW!

ooh guess what?

YAY! _ding dong the bitch is dead the wicked bitch is dead!_

R&R!

–_Lucy Westerna_


	8. Chapter 8

Magic

chapter 8

"Tart wants to talk to you." said Ichigo when she came home. "Oh, well, I'll be going then." said her younger sister Pudding. She walked to the gate and stopped. Tart was standing there, blushing madly.His hands were behind his back, and Pudding saw he was holding something in his hands. "What do you have there Tart?" "Nothing, just...a...um, handkerchief..." "Oh, that does not look like a handkerchief. It looks more like a bouquet of flowers to me!" "Oh, these! Uhhh...they're for you." "Oh Tart, these are so beautiful! They smell wonderful!" "Pudding, I am insanely in love with you." "Oh Tart, I love you more than nature loves its son!" "Really?" "Yes.Let's take a walk down to the lagoon." And so they did, hand in hand.

Kishu's P.O.V.

Ichigo was doing all she could to help me. She had asked the witch man of the village, but everyone knows he's the village's insane old man. She told me that she was determined to find me a cure. I had lived 123 years as a vampire,

what was several more years going to do to me? She was so brave though. She was willing to give her soul to help me.

She had a beautiful soul. She changed my life with her soul. She was beautiful, smart, clever, a rare figure among girls.

The day she came to me after the witch man told her how to cure me, she came to where I was sitting in the study, and said, "Kishu, drain my blood." I was annoyed. "Ichigo, whatever would I do that for? We've been over this many times, I am NOT may I repeat, NOT going to turn you into a vampire." "The witch man says It's the only way to break the curse. I have to give you my blood willingly and then you'll turn into a mortal." I was shocked. That bastard thought he knew everything and actually got people to believe him. "The only thing that will do is kill you. Deep Blue did that once and the girl just _died. "_Why did he let her do that then?" "He's addicted to the taste of blood. He'll do anything for a sip." "That's horrible! How did he get that way?" "He drank more than he was supposed to. Once you do that, you can't really stop." Ichigo looked at me, but fell silent. "He's a dangerous man Ichigo, he can kill you, and he will stop at nothing to drink your blood. Cut yourself the slightest bit and he will not stop following you and he will eventually find you if you run far away. But the good news is that when the cut heals he can't find you." "Kishu, why does he want me?" "You have a sweet taste, one that is hard to resist." Then she just stood in silence for a little while, and then started to walk away. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Home." I walked up to her and embraced her. "Please stay the night here with me, I can't stand sleeping and thinking something will happen to you." I pleaded. She agreed to stay for the night, but she asked where she would sleep. Then I remembered the promise she made when she was treating my wound after the battle with the boy.

I woke up in the darkest hour of the night. Ichigo was fast asleep beside me with her hair sprawled all over the bed. Her hands were folded next to her head. I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. She rolled to her side and I saw her smile. She woke up. "Kishu, what are you doing with my hair?" She asked me, grinning.

"I am only touching it, is that a problem?" "Of course not. I was just wondering." Then she nuzzled closer to me, and she laid her head on my chest and fell asleep. I let my hand fall to her hair, and the other hand held her hand.

Not Kishu's P.O.V. (hehehe funny funny)

Ichigo woke up and saw Kishu snoring next to her. She crawled out of bed and slipped on her peasant clothing. She wrote Kishu a note that said:

_Dear Kishu,_

_I am sorry I had to leave so early, but I had to go cook breakfast at my home. My mother would be expecting me. She's blind and cannot cook, so I must cook for her, and Pudding usually burns her food, so I am the only one who is in charge of feeding everyone. I love you,_

_Ichigo_

She crept to the balcony and jumped down. She landed on the ground, and when she managed to feel her feet again, she walked home. It was around 3 am. It was still dark. Ichigo was the only one on the street that morning, but still she could feel someone was watching her. She walked faster and she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around. No one was there. She turned around again to head home again, but there in front of her was Deep Blue. "Where are you going pretty kitty?" Ichigo kept a calm look on her face to make the vampire believe she was not scared, but inside, she was terrified. "I'm going home." "Where have you _come_ from?" "I came from God, now please let me through."

He laughed. "You came from the castle didn't you? You just came from being with my brother all night." "No, I'm telling you,God created me, and I need to go home." He laughed again. "You don't need to be smart with me, I know where you are where you came from and how your blood tastes." Ichigo was now impatient. She darted past him and ran at full speed. But when she was at the forest he was there too. "I'll give you a special kiss...it's called the kiss of the vampire." "I don't want your kisses, I don't want to be a slave of your soul, I--" Her words were cut off. He bent down and his fangs seemed to come alive and drain the blood from her veins. She turned a pale blue color. She cried out in pain. "AAACK!!! Ughhh..." Then she fainted, and she started her transformation.

Ichigo woke up. Everything was different. She could smell something...it wasn't like any scent she had experienced before, yet, it felt very familiar. She was in the forest. A little girl was sitting next to her. "Pretty lady, why are you sleeping in the forest?" The little girl asked, "I don't know, I can't remember." replied Ichigo. "Well, you are very white, aren't you the least bit cold?" Ichigo let herself feel. "No, I'm really not..." "You aren't breathing pretty lady, are you dead?" asked the little girl, "No, or maybe I am...I'm not so sure myself." What sharp teeth you have Grandma! Said little red riding hood,--Sorry! I sort of switched stories to see if you were paying attention!

"Well, have you seen any good berries in this area?" asked the little girl, "Oh, yes, there is one bush right there, it's a blueberry bush." "Thank you pretty lady, goodbye now!"

Ichigo looked at her own hands. They were white. As in white. Milk white. There was no sign of flesh color anywhere. She was pure white. She raised her hand to her mouth, only feeling that her teeth had grown too. She felt her stomach, she wasn't breathing.

What had she become?

Kishu had not seen Ichigo for several days. He was worried about her. He went to her house several days ago, but they said she wasn't home. He went again the next day and still, no sign of her. He decided to go again one more time, and she was there. She even answered the door. "Ichigo, where have you--" then I noticed her fangs. I was shocked.

"Ichigo, what did you do?!" "Kishu, I did not do it on purpose! Deep Blue bit me and I tried to stagger home but I fainted, and then no one came to help, and then I died, and now I am a vampire!" "Shush!" "Kishu, I did not want to hurt you in any way. I knew you did not want me to do this, so I tried to run away from Deep Blue, but he caught up with me!" "Ichigo, I have to leave now. I'll be back sometime later." And he walked away before Ichigo could protest. Then she closed her mouth, and the fangs dissappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------

SO DEPRESSING! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, my computer died and this was written on a laptop and we JUST got connection, but I will update as much as I can. I don't really like this chapter a whole lot. I think my story is getting old. I will probably start a new on soon, maybe something more realistic and modern, or something during the Italian Rennaisance, or...maybe I'll do a story spoofing William Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew mixed with TMM. That would be hilarious I think. I will not update unless you read and review my friend Hikari's story. It is the most emo story on fanfiction most likely, and it almost made me kill myself, and I think I will hate Hikari 4ever for writing such an emo story, but I know she knows I love her, lol

Much love everyone, I am taking suggestions on whether I should keep writing this story or not, It is sort of getting old. I had to erase 1 of the other copies of this story I made because I made Ichigo a mermaid and it got all weird and I was like my fans are going to hate me, and I will die of embarassement. We all have our moments.

--Lucy Westerna


	9. Chapter 9

Magic Chapter 9

Ichigo crawled back into her bed silently and in a depressed manner. She cried herself to sleep that night, wondering if Kish would ever forgive her. He seemed so furious with her-she had never seen him like that-his usual half smile had been replaced by a frown, his eyebrows were narrowed together, and his normally bright green eyes were black and filled with hatred. That night she dreamt that she was in the sunflower field, but there was a strange darkness that surrounded her. The flowers were all brown, the sky was a violent shade of gray and there were little red spots on the grounds. In her dream, she walked further and further, and when she reached the end of the bloody trail, there were millions of dead animals and people-mostly men and children, on spears dripping blood, and at each spear was a woman. They were licking the blood on the spears, and one woman pointed out that Ichigo was standing right in the center of the circle of bloody spears and then the others looked up and all together said, "Join us….it's delicious…." Ichigo stared. Her eyes started to water. Who were these women? All the blood made her queasy, but she was drawn to it. "Who are you?" she asked. "WE ARE THE LAMIAS." Said a woman who was slightly aged but so pale, the vein that was popping out on her skin looked bright red compared to it. "Why am I here?" "YOU ARE A LAMIA TOO!" boomed a lady who was literally 3 times Ichigo's size. She was also most likely the hairiest woman she had ever seen. She was suddenly pulled by an invisible force to the spear beside the big woman, and she saw the prince on the spear. The big lady said, "He's mouthwatering. They saved him for you, since it is your first time." she slowly pulled toward Ryou, and she sunk her teeth into his skin and drank. Ichigo woke up screaming. "Hush!" said a voice. Ichigo turned around and gasped. But it was only Kish. She flung herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and hushed her again. "We can talk in the morning." She laid her head against his chest. "I can't sleep Kish, I had the most terrifying dream, there were women all around, Larmas I think they called themselves, all drinking the blood of innocent men and children, and they-" Kish stopped her. "Those were most likely lamias, liliths, or loogaroos. They are the females of our kind. We can talk in the morning. Sleep." Ichigo nodded weakly, and closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. "Stop faking." said Kish, "I can tell by the way your eyelashes are moving." Ichigo giggled and said, "I told you Kish, I can't fall asleep. I can't stand sleeping. It hurts." Kish looked puzzled. "It…_hurts_?"

Ichigo started to weep. "Yes Kish, it really does! I close my eyes, and all I can see is you! It pains me. I know how furious you are with me for becoming a vampire I feel deep cuts in my skin and when I wake up, I see blood on my arm, but- a moment later, it is gone! I have all of these hallucinations, some days they are more violent than the ones on the next day, but they all involve blood." Kish hushed her once more. "Hush….kitten, please don't cry, I will make these hallucinations stop. There is no reason that you should suffer. I once learned from my grandfather that the only way to release yourself from the curse-" Ichigo interrupted- "what curse?" "My curse. The one about being a vampire for the rest of your…..death I presume, I can't really call it life since I am not living." Ichigo nodded briefly, and let him continue. "The only way to break the curse is if two vampires are married, and they will both become humans." He looked at Ichigo. "How long have you known this?" She asked him. "I've known ever since I was first introduced to this type of life." Ichigo gaped at Kish for a few moments. Then she said, "If you knew all this time, why didn't you tell me? I told you I was ready to go through the pain, why didn't you do anything?" Kish only smiled a little crooked smile that sent chills down her spine. "You were too young. I wanted to give you time to really know if you truly loved me." Ichigo's nostrils flared a bit. "You doubted that I loved you? I slept with you, I told you I loved you, what more do you need? Kish, I love you with a flaming, burning passion. You are the world to me, and If you doubt that, well then…..I'll be damned to the devil." Kish's eyes welled up. "Ichigo, can we please talk tomorrow?" Ichigo finally relented, and said, "Fine, we'll talk tomorrow. No procrastinating." Kish smiled.

"Kiiishh…….."Ichigo mumbled when she woke up the next morning. But Kish didn't answer. "Kish?" she said. She sat up. Kish was no there. She put on her dressing gown, and wallked downstairs. Even with a fire in the fireplace the air was bitterly cold. She walked to the kitchen and saw Kish sitting on a chair with his head leaning back. She walked up to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Kish, are you awake?" He moved his head and looked at her. "Ichigo, can we talk later today? I have some things that I have to do." Ichigo groaned. "Kish, I said no procrastinating last night. You said we would talk today." "And I promise we will, but I really have to do this today." Ichigo sighed. "Do whatever you must, but if we do not talk by the end of the day…." Kish said he understood, kissed her. "Meet me in the sunflower field at 6:00 tonight." Ichigo sighed and nodded. He turned on his heel, and left. Ichigo walked to her room to put on something decent to go to the market. She spent the whole day in the market, and finally it was time to meet Kish. She walked to the sunflower field. When she came, Kish wasn't there. Or maybe he was…suddenly she heard a growl. Out of the forest, Deep Blue and Kish came tumbling after each other. They had obviously been fighting for a while. Ichigo screamed. Kish and Deep Blue started growling at each other, saying hateful things to each other. But then Ichigo heard something that terrified her. "She is a vampire now, I bit her, she should be _mine_." and the words did not come from Kish's lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Magic chapter 10

Ichigo gasped. "What did you say?" Deep Blue grinned. His smile was so terrifying, but Ichigo was to busy to notice. "You…are going to make me a human again." Ichigo flared. "I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT!" Deep Blue chuckled. "What are you going to do about it? You can't avoid it, I'm so much stronger than you…" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Oh really…" Then with all her strength she punched him right in the face. He fell down and when he looked up, he snarled at Ichigo. "Why…you little…" Then he stood up and tried to slap her, but she blocked him, grabbed his arm and turned him upside down and he landed on the ground. "I like a fierce woman…" but Ichigo took his arm and turned it around. "If you do not leave me alone, I will break your arm." Deep Blue tried to fight her off, but could not. "Ichigo, I only want to marry you, is that too much to ask for?" Ichigo glared at him. "You ask for much more. You ask for me to live the rest of my life with you, bear you children, and turn you back into a human. I will not do that for you, and I never want to see you again! You are a beast!" Then she snapped his arm in half, resulting a crunching sound and a broken bone. Then he stood up and threw her to the ground with his good arm. Then he threw Ichigo into the pond near the big tree. Then he ran away nursing his arm in the one that was not injured. Kish ran to Ichigo and pulled her out of the pond and into his arms. "Ichigo, are you alright? Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked. "I'm not completely useless." she replied giggling a bit. "Ichigo, we need to get you home, you are bruised and you look horrible, we need to clean you up!" He wrapped her up in his cloak and took her to Tart's hut. He showed Ichigo to a room where she could change into some dry clothing, and gave her a pair of trousers and a shirt. He also gave her a belt in case she needed it to keep up her pants. She thanked him and went to change. When she was done, she walked to where Kish was standing in the hall. "Ichigo, why don't you stay the night with me tonight?" Ichigo nodded and stood silently for a moment. She broke the silence with "I could heal your wounds…" Kish grinned. "If you want to…" he said. They went to the kitchen table and Kish took off his shirt. Ichigo gasped. There were red marks all over his chest. Of course there was no blood, but you could easily mistake them from coming from an animal. Big scratch marks. She said nothing, just quickly started padding his chest with wet cloth. "Will you kiss my boo-boo?" said Kish. Ichigo giggled. "Where is it?" she asked. Kish pointed to his upper lip, and Ichigo smiled and kissed him. Kish, taking it a step further, stuck his tongue in her mouth, and kept her lips on his by holding her head still. Ichigo finally forced herself away from him. Kish groaned. "Please, please, may I have some more?" Ichigo sternly looked at him. "Kish you are being a bad little boy today! You are acting like a child!" She looked at him like a mother would. Kish raised his eyebrows. Ichigo laughed. He put his shirt back on and took her into his arms. "Let's go." Ichigo rest her head upon his shoulder, and he carried her off to the castle.

Kish held the engagement ring in his hand the whole night. Today he would ask Ichigo to marry him. It was a dark cloudy morning. _Could it be any better than this? _he wondered. He rolled over to where Ichigo was supposed to be sleeping. But she wasn't there. Kish immediately sat up, threw the covers off of him, and stood on the hard cold stone ground. On the table lay a scrap of parchment. He picked it up and read:

_Kish-_

_Don't let me rain on your parade, come get your bride! Before it's too late…_

_See you soon! _

_Master Deep Blue_

Kish was fed up. No other term for it, fed up. He was going to find his bride. And what did "Master" Deep Blue mean? Where would he start his search? Then Kish saw a P.S. at the bottom of the paper.

_P.S. You can use magic to find her, but you have your restrictions, and you never know, by the time you find her, she may not be single anymore…_

Kish tried his spell. A bubble of smoke (I know that's hard to imagine) appeared in front of him showing Ichigo in a brown ragged dress with ropes on her hands and feet. He hair was down from it's usual long braid, and her face was sweaty. Behind her was a big brown background. She was somewhere he knew he had seen before, but he wasn't sure when. He moved the scene around. He saw Deep Blue talking mush with her, then he saw her yell. He could not hear anything. These must have been the restrictions. He saw a big brown tree. _Where have I seen that tree? _Then he remembered. He was born there. He had lived there for half of his life as a human…but what was it called? He used his spell to find the name of the place-Turquoise. He teleported himself there-or at least tried to­. He only landed in the same place. He remembered Deep Blue's restrictions. _These must be the other restrictions. That bastard! _He realized he would have to walk. Turquoise was a long passage. He would have to walk through the desert, the forest, and he would have to swim across the sea. _Might as well start. It's now or never_. It would take him months , but it was worth it. And he started his journey….

"As you are not yet my _bride_, you will at least come of use somehow. You will be my slave until it has been determined that we will be married." Said Deep Blue. They were at the top of Mount Azure in a rock palace. There were torches everywhere, and it looked a bit like a Mayan pyramid.

"I will never be your bride, or your slave, if I have to wait forever until Kish comes and finds me, I will." Deep Blue chuckled. "I wouldn't say that. Now that you are in my captivity, you will do whatever I say, whenever I say it. If you do not, I will get rid of Kish and erase his fondest memories. And you really do not want to see me try, because I will. I will do it with pleasure and ease." Ichigo stared at him with a cold, cruel expression. _That beast!_ nevertheless, she agreed to do so. She would never let Deep Blue do that to Kish, even if it meant having to risk her freedom to this menace. "Fine. I will do my best." Deep Blue smiled, seeing his threat was satisfactory. "Much better. Except-that's _Master _Deep Blue to you." Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Yes _master._" Deep Blue smiled again. "Now, go fetch some water for my bath. Make sure you heat it." Ichigo was about to complain, but the look on Deep Blue's face made her reconsider. She walked down the never-ending steps of the palace. She came back to the palace after getting the water from the sea. She heated the water on the fireplace, then waited for it to cool, then called Deep Blue to tell him his bath was ready. He apMagic chapter 10

Ichigo gasped. "What did you say?" Deep Blue grinned. His smile was so terrifying, but Ichigo was to busy to notice. "You…are going to make me a human again." Ichigo flared. "I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT!" Deep Blue chuckled. "What are you going to do about it? You can't avoid it, I'm so much stronger than you…" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Oh really…" Then with all her strength she punched him right in the face. He fell down and when he looked up, he snarled at Ichigo. "Why…you little…" Then he stood up and tried to slap her, but she blocked him, grabbed his arm and turned him upside down and he landed on the ground. "I like a fierce woman…" but Ichigo took his arm and turned it around. "If you do not leave me alone, I will break your arm." Deep Blue tried to fight her off, but could not. "Ichigo, I only want to marry you, is that too much to ask for?" Ichigo glared at him. "You ask for much more. You ask for me to live the rest of my life with you, bear you children, and turn you back into a human. I will not do that for you, and I never want to see you again! You are a beast!" Then she snapped his arm in half, resulting a crunching sound and a broken bone. Then he stood up and threw her to the ground with his good arm. Then he threw Ichigo into the pond near the big tree. Then he ran away nursing his arm in the one that was not injured. Kish ran to Ichigo and pulled her out of the pond and into his arms. "Ichigo, are you alright? Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked. "I'm not completely useless." she replied giggling a bit. "Ichigo, we need to get you home, you are bruised and you look horrible, we need to clean you up!" He wrapped her up in his cloak and took her to Tart's hut. He showed Ichigo to a room where she could change into some dry clothing, and gave her a pair of trousers and a shirt. He also gave her a belt in case she needed it to keep up her pants. She thanked him and went to change. When she was done, she walked to where Kish was standing in the hall. "Ichigo, why don't you stay the night with me tonight?" Ichigo nodded and stood silently for a moment. She broke the silence with "I could heal your wounds…" Kish grinned. "If you want to…" he said. They went to the kitchen table and Kish took off his shirt. Ichigo gasped. There were red marks all over his chest. Of course there was no blood, but you could easily mistake them from coming from an animal. Big scratch marks. She said nothing, just quickly started padding his chest with wet cloth. "Will you kiss my boo-boo?" said Kish. Ichigo giggled. "Where is it?" she asked. Kish pointed to his upper lip, and Ichigo smiled and kissed him. Kish, taking it a step further, stuck his tongue in her mouth, and kept her lips on his by holding her head still. Ichigo finally forced herself away from him. Kish groaned. "Please, please, may I have some more?" Ichigo sternly looked at him. "Kish you are being a bad little boy today! You are acting like a child!" She looked at him like a mother would. Kish raised his eyebrows. Ichigo laughed. He put his shirt back on and took her into his arms. "Let's go." Ichigo rest her head upon his shoulder, and he carried her off to the castle.

Kish held the engagement ring in his hand the whole night. Today he would ask Ichigo to marry him. It was a dark cloudy morning. _Could it be any better than this? _he wondered. He rolled over to where Ichigo was supposed to be sleeping. But she wasn't there. Kish immediately sat up, threw the covers off of him, and stood on the hard cold stone ground. On the table lay a scrap of parchment. He picked it up and read:

_Kish-_

_Don't let me rain on your parade, come get your bride! Before it's too late…_

_See you soon! _

_Master Deep Blue_

Kish was fed up. No other term for it, fed up. He was going to find his bride. And what did "Master" Deep Blue mean? Where would he start his search? Then Kish saw a P.S. at the bottom of the paper.

_P.S. You can use magic to find her, but you have your restrictions, and you never know, by the time you find her, she may not be single anymore…_

Kish tried his spell. A bubble of smoke (I know that's hard to imagine) appeared in front of him showing Ichigo in a brown ragged dress with ropes on her hands and feet. He hair was down from it's usual long braid, and her face was sweaty. Behind her was a big brown background. She was somewhere he knew he had seen before, but he wasn't sure when. He moved the scene around. He saw Deep Blue talking mush with her, then he saw her yell. He could not hear anything. These must have been the restrictions. He saw a big brown tree. _Where have I seen that tree? _Then he remembered. He was born there. He had lived there for half of his life as a human…but what was it called? He used his spell to find the name of the place-Turquoise. He teleported himself there-or at least tried to­. He only landed in the same place. He remembered Deep Blue's restrictions. _These must be the other restrictions. That bastard! _He realized he would have to walk. Turquoise was a long passage. He would have to walk through the desert, the forest, and he would have to swim across the sea. _Might as well start. It's now or never_. It would take him months , but it was worth it. And he started his journey….

"As you are not yet my _bride_, you will at least come of use somehow. You will be my slave until it has been determined that we will be married." Said Deep Blue. They were at the top of Mount Azure in a rock palace. There were torches everywhere, and it looked a bit like a Mayan pyramid.

"I will never be your bride, or your slave, if I have to wait forever until Kish comes and finds me, I will." Deep Blue chuckled. "I wouldn't say that. Now that you are in my captivity, you will do whatever I say, whenever I say it. If you do not, I will get rid of Kish and erase his fondest memories. And you really do not want to see me try, because I will. I will do it with pleasure and ease." Ichigo stared at him with a cold, cruel expression. _That beast!_ nevertheless, she agreed to do so. She would never let Deep Blue do that to Kish, even if it meant having to risk her freedom to this menace. "Fine. I will do my best." Deep Blue smiled, seeing his threat was satisfactory. "Much better. Except-that's _Master _Deep Blue to you." Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Yes _master._" Deep Blue smiled again. "Now, go fetch some water for my bath. Make sure you heat it." Ichigo was about to complain, but the look on Deep Blue's face made her reconsider. She walked down the never-ending steps of the palace. She came back to the palace after getting the water from the sea. She heated the water on the fireplace, then waited for it to cool, then called Deep Blue to tell him his bath was ready. He appeared and she walked out of the room.

Kish walked for days and days in the desert. He occasionally made it rain so he could take a drink. He longed to see Ichigo's face again. But he walked, and walked, and walked. He wondered if she was alright, but he couldn't say she was if she was with Deep Blue. Months passed, he reached the sea, and he swam. Then one day the current was very strong and it was enough to pull him under the water and carry him beneath the waves……

­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffy! I do not own TMM, so if there is anything that you are dissatisfied with, do not blame Mia Ikumi. thank you come again.

--Lucy Westerna


	11. Chapter 11

Magic chapter 11

Kish tumbled beneath the waves of the sea. He was unsure of how close he was to the surface or the bottom. He let himself relax in the water. He closed his eyes.The waters were quiet. He let himself endure the pain of his last few moments. " I'm sorry Ichigo, I failed you." he bubbled, and water filled his chest cavity, and he fell into the hands of God.

Kish finally woke up. A little girl sat by his side. She sang a little tune, quietly, but loud enough for Kish to hear. The little girl looked at him. "Sir, do you know if there are any fish to catch here?" Kish was puzzled. He thought he had drowned. " I believe so...how am I here? I thought I drowned...who are you?" The little girl stared at him for a moment. " I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." then she walked up the hill. "WAIT!" he shouted after her. "What are the fish for?" She turned around. "The king is getting married today!" she shouted back at him. Kish's expression dropped. Was it possible? Had he made it to the isle of Turquoise?

He decided not to wait for an answer. He headed in the direction the little girl was headed. He walked up the hill and he saw a huge kingdom. There was not a person in sight, but there were plenty of houses and--now he wished he hadn't looked. He saw goblins, ogres, minotaurs, there were _some_ cherubs, but they barely looked like the good ones. These could easily be mistaken for demons. The only way Kish knew they were cherubs was because he had seen this sort of transformation when his father had taken one in as a pet when it had been put under the spell of a centaur. There were centaurs too, did I mention that? They all looked as though they were celebrating. He saw a huge Mayan pyramid at the end of the village. He saw the little girl at the pyramid. He could faintly hear her talking to the guard. "I have some news for her highness queen Ichigo..." Kish looked at the mysterious child and saw she was pointing in his direction. The guard looked up to where she was pointing. Kish ducked under the rock he was watching from, but it was too late. The guard ahd already seen him. He drew all attention to Kish, and at once, he felt the hatred stares of all the creatures below him. Then he felt a rock hit his head. He felt another. Suddenly, the whole party was hurling boulders at him. He ran down the hill, but it wasn't long before he heard the cries of the creatures. He ran into the woods at the side of the hill. He ran, and he ran, and he ran, until he could run no more. Then he ran into a wall. He backed away. The wall was golden. He turned the corner. It was the palace. The guards were all too distraced in the chase, so he crept to the door. He opened it. He walked to where he heard voices. He saw a guard when he was about to turn the corner. He hid behind the pillars. He tiptoed behind him and slit his throat. He heard the bishop say, "speak now or forever hold your peace" and he burst through the heavy wooden doors. " I have something to say!" Ichigo turned around and she gasped. She cried joyfully, but silently. She was incredibly beautiful. Her hair was in a half ponytail and it was poofed up in the back. She had a silver headress, that ended on her forehead. There were silver flower barettes on the back of her head. Her veil twisted around her body when she turned around. Her dress was white (of course), and it had silver droplets all over it. It was strapless and and poofed out at the hip. Kish was about to say what he had to say, when Deep Blue laughed. He turned around. "Kish! What a pleasant surprise! I thought you had drowned!" Kish kept his cool. "Yes, too bad for you, I was saved by an angel and brought to this isle only to find that my love was being married to a bastard." Deep Blue told the bishop to continue. "Ichigo, won't you say anything?" asked Kish. " Kish, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you. I love Deep Blue." were the words that came out of her mouth. She turned to Deep Blue and slapped him. " I do not!" Deep Blue lunged a hand at her shoulder.

" Ichigo, you will cooperate, or you will be sent to the ogre's house for dinner!" Ichigo yelled back at him,

"YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME! EAT ME YOURSELF IF YOU WILL, I WON'T MARRY YOU, AND I WON'T LET YOU HURT KISH!" Deep Blue told the bishop to continue. He started to say the rest of the speech, but was interrupted when Ichigo bit Deep Blue and he cried out in pain. He suddenly started to morph into some sort of creature. His face became mouse-like. His arms started to grow wider. His stomach started to bulge out of his shirt. His whole chest became hairy, and his ears grew. His fingers became claws, and his flabs that used to be his arms became wings, and he shrunk to the size of a bird. He had become a bat. He fluttered around the room trying to find a way out. He flew through the small opening in the stone. The Bishop asked, "Shall I continue?" Kish smiled. "Yes sir." His tattered clothes suddenly became a suit. "...Man," the bishop said, not knowing what Kish's name was. "do you take this woman to be your wife?" Kish blushed. "That is up to the bride." he said. "Kish, of course!" "Then I DO." the bishop then glanced at the bride. "Do you, Ichigo, take this man to be your husband?" Ichigo looked up at Kish from where she was standing. " I DO." they took the rings from the pillow, and slipped them on each other's fingers. "You may now kiss the bride." said the bishop, and they embraced, pulling each other into a deep passionate kiss. This time the kiss tasted differently this time. Kish's lips were warm, and Ichigo could feel her heart beating. They pulled away. "Kish, you're so warm!"

He smiled at Ichigo. "I could feel your heart beating against my chest the entire time." They looked at their rings. Then they kissed again. Kish teleported Ichigo back to the village. Then they saw a very familiar bat. "Congratulations newly weds! Too bad it wont last long! I curse you with tradgedy! Ichigo will die when giving birth!" Then he pointed a long claw at them, but he didn't get very far, because an old woman who was drying her laundry killed him. "I hate bats!" she said. "Always getting in my laundry! I lost my temper today!" On the ground was a big plump rat, bleeding. His head was cut off his shoulders. The woman walked away and left the knife on the ground. Ichigo broke the silence. " Well, that took care of him..." Kish put his arm around her hip. "Let's go home now." They walked to the castle. When they walked into the servant's quarters, there was a wedding celebration. The cook was throwing her hat into the air, there were garlands of herbs hanging from the ceilings, and in the center of it all, were-- none other than Ryou, Lettuce, Pai, and Minto. They were all holding goblets. They all cheered each other.

" To the brides and grooms." They all cheered and all of the happy couples kissed. Then they saw Ichigo and Kish. Minto spoke up. "It's Kish and Ichigo! You too were married today?!" Kish smiled. "Aye. We had to go through a lot of trouble, but we finally managed!" They also saw Zakuro and Keiichirou. They had just come out of a door when they heard the noise. "Looks like someone had their fun already!" said Ryou. The couple blushed but went on having fun. They all lived hapilly ever after.

THE END.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! Everyone's happy.

alright, alright, you may have an ecore.

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

an epilogue.

what should my next story be about...I think i will quit the dungeons and dragons...maybe a parody...or better yet, a tradgedy...Shakespeare, can I have some help here?  
--Lucy W.


	12. Epilogue

ENCORE!

Epilogue

"Push Zakuro, push!" Zakuro was giving birth. After a while, she gave birth to a baby boy. He was the next heir to the throne. They marvled at the beautiful baby boy. "What will we name him?" asked Zakuro. Keiichirou thought for a moment. "How about...Takaramono?" Zakuro beamed. "That's perfect. My little Takaramono."

_Meanwhile in Denmark..._

Ryou was now the prince of Denmark, and he and Lettuce spent most of their days in Copenhagen. The had just come back from their honeymoon, which had been in Venice. They had a kid and named him Umi. They had a masquerade ball, and everyone came including Cinderelly and Rapunzel even though no one invited them. WHAT PIGS!

Pai and Mint spend most of their time riding horses in the moonlight. They also spent a lot of time riding each other. Unfortunately, they were infertile, which saved Mint a lot of trouble.

Tart and Pudding did not get married, they were only 16 in this story for those of you who were wondering why they were not in the last scene. They dated each other, and eventually did get married, when Tart asked her to marry him after a food fight. They had a little girl named Keki.

Kish and Ichigo found a pretty forest. It looked like something from Bambi, but it had a waterfall. Did Bambi have a waterfall in his forest? I can't remember. But they had 2 kids, a boy and a girl. The boy was called Hitomebore, and the girl was Tejina. They were twins, because I don't feel like saying how old or how young everyone is. Gimme a break would ya?

And as for our most hated, despised, son of a bitch Masaya, he came back to life (O my God, zombie!)

became a pimp (yes, very unfortunate) and had to pay for sex because he was so ugly. He married a prostitute from God knows where, and he had a baby who they threw out the window into the river for a kind soul to adopt. His wife divorced him because he slept with other women, and he was arrested for rape. He remained there for 65 years, and then he died when he caught the black death. His last words were "Hey you over there, are you gay?" the guy just so happened to be gay. And then Masaya _now_ these were his last words: "When I die, do me a favor and fuck me."

So basically everyone lived happily ever after, and the gay guy in the cell _did_ do Masaya, so I guess he's happy in hell...unfortunately.

THE **_REAL_** END

---------------------------------_-_-----------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! my first story is complete! woohoo! if you have any suggestions for my next story please tell me in your review. Here are some definitions for the names of the children.

Names in order of appearance

Takaramono--------treasure

Umi--------------------sea

Keki-------------------cake

Hitomebore---------love at first sight

Tejina-----------------magic

Thanks for reading my story! Please R&R! And before I forget, I do not own TMM.

--Lucy Westerna


End file.
